Rabbit's Father's Day
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: Kessie comes home for a special holiday to honor what a good father Rabbit was to her. Happy Father's Day!


Rabbit's Father's Day

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Whinnie the Pooh; if I did then Kessie would appear in more episodes on the New Adventures of Whinnie the Pooh.

Summary: Kessie comes home to Rabbit on a very special day to honor what a great rabbie he was, and still is, to her.

This story happens after the second episode where Kessie is all grown up and returns to the Hundred Acre Wood.

* * *

On a partly cloudy day in the Hundred Acre Wood, Rabbit was outside in his garden as usual harvesting some carrots that were ready to be picked up. He can sometimes be seen looking around the garden, hoping that Tigger wasn't going to plan on surprising him and ruin his garden for the hundredth time.

But for today, things were going to be different.

Not noticing what was behind him, Rabbit suddenly jumped when he heard a familiar voice calling from behind him. He knew that it wasn't Tigger, neither the silly old bear nor Piglet for the matter.

"Hi Rabbie!" Kessie greeted, waving her right wing as a smile decorated her face. The adult blue jay didn't suspect that her friend would be a little bit jumpy when he was busy working on his garden.

But aside from the spook he got, Rabbit regained his composure as he turned around to see her standing there on one of his tomato plants. "Kessie?" He asked, surprised that she was here. "Oh, Kessie. How nice to see you here. Are you here for a quick visit or something?"

This was considered the fifth time that Kessie came by his house to see him. So whenever he gets the chance, Rabbit sometimes asks her how she is doing as she is getting used to living in the Hundred Acre Wood, so he makes sure to keep his eyes, and ears, open for when she comes.

Kessie jumped off of the tomato plant as she looked up, smiling shyly. "Actually, Rabbie, I came here to… spend some time with you."

Rabbit raised one eyebrow up in confusion. Normally Kessie didn't hang out with him as much when she is fully grown up. He remembered to keep his space when she wanted to try to do some things for herself like tricking her would-have-been-kidnappers, or flying south for the winter. But on the other hand, he was confused by the reason she is not usually calling him by his name, when something popped into his head.

"Why are you calling me 'Rabbie', Kessie?" He suddenly asked, crossing his arms. "You once told me long ago when you returned here that I don't need to baby you anymore, and you did say that you were too old to say the name that you gave me when you were little..."

"Because, today is a special day where I can hang out with you." Kessie answered. "You do know what day it is today, do you?"

Rabbit dropped his hands to his sides as he froze, realizing what he forgot to do today. He forgot to check the calendar! He quickly rushed into his house in a frantic gesture, leaving behind his basket of carrots and a surprised blue jay, as he started to look around to try to find the calendar. Series of bangs and thumps were heard as he looked through his clothing, pots and pans, and so forth. Once when he found it, he breathed out a sigh of relief as he went on to examine where the date was.

"March, April, May," He flipped through the pages until he landed on the month of June. "Okay, so what date is it today?" His finger trailed down the numbers that he crossed off to the ones that he has yet to cross off, until his gaze became fixated on a certain date. "Ah, here it is. June sixteenth." He looked on the date, wondering if there was anything special that Kessie was talking about, yet he didn't have a clue on what the date really meant for him and his little baby bird.

"Maybe I should ask her what the date really means..." Rabbit muttered as he tapped his fingers on the top of his head in a thinking gesture. He walked out of his house, back to where Kessie and his precious batch of carrots were waiting for him as he carried the designated month of the calendar with him. "Kessie, what exactly is special about this date?" He showed her the calendar, and pointed to the exact date that he found.

Kessie hopped up on his fence in order to get a closer look, and to save Rabbit a backache, as she examined the calendar. Rabbit could tell that a smile was forming on her face as she giggled. She moved the calendar down as she flew up to Rabbit's shoulder, giving him a hug. "I didn't want to spoil the surprise, but... Happy Father's Day, Rabbie!" She said. She also flew over to where her present was and showed rabbit what it was.

A huge carrot sculpture of her and Rabbit, standing side by side.

Rabbit just stared at the bluejay, surprise and confusion written on his face, yet it was soon replaced by a smile as he looked at the present.

"Kessie," Rabbit stuttered in amazement. "This is... This is... What a nice surprise." He turned to her as he patted her on her head. "Thank you, Kessie."

The young bluejay smiled softly as she gently grabbed her adoptive father's hand. "Now can we spend some time together, Rabbie?" She asked, urgently and full of excitement.

"As soon as I am done with harvesting my carrots, I will." Rabbit assured as he picked up his basket and continued from where he left off. He technically was surprised that Kessie was helping him out with his garden.

It somehow brought back some old memories of him teaching her how to grow plants, harvest them, and most importantly the memory of her giving him her first carrot.

Soon enough, the harvesting was done and over with. Being curious, Rabbit asked his little blue bird, "What will we be doing?"

"Whatever you want to do with me, Rabbie. This holiday is for you, so I will do whatever you like." Kessie explained.

Rabbit smiled at the thought. "How about a walk?" Kessie nodded as they began to walk out of the garden, away from his house. Rabbit also made sure that he left a note on his door, just in case either Tigger, Pooh, Piglet, or anyone else would be coming by to see him. He wanted to let them know that he is spending some quality time with his adoptive daughter.

Both Rabbit and Kessie walked along the path where some trees could be seen giving them shade as they trekked through the trail, holding each others hands.

"Listen, Kessie," Rabbit started. "I'm sorry for what I did to you before you went south for the winter. It was wrong of me to do that to you. Not giving you your last bedtime story."

Kessie looked up at him as she continued to walk beside him. He continued. "I am also sorry for making you upset after when I refused to give you what you wanted. You must have thought back then that I was a horrible father to you."

"Why do you think that, Rabbie?" Kessie asked, clearly confused by why he called himself a horrible father.

"I couldn't let you fly south for the winter, not reading you that story before you left, me being too overprotective of you on your well being. I guess I couldn't handle being a parent of an orphan blue jay as I watched you growing up so quickly." Rabbit told, a look of sadness was starting to show as he remembered doing all of the things he did to be sure that Kessie was alright.

He almost broke into sobs the moment he remembered her crying right by the fireplace as soon as he left her alone with that storybook.

"Rabbie, I don't think that about you." Kessie soothed. "You were, and still are, a great father to me. In fact, I was glad that you took me in and raised me. If it was Pooh, Uncle Tigger, or any of them, I don't think any of them would have let me go as easily as you did."

Rabbit did his best not to cry in happiness as he scooped her up in his arms and held her in his embrace for a few minutes as they continued to walk. Hearing her say that he is a good father was almost as touching as when he watched her go fly south, leaving behind her first carrot in his possession.

"You are a good girl, Kessie. And I enjoyed having you in my life." Rabbit murmured as he held her close, listening as the wind gently blowed around them.

"Happy Father's Day, Rabbie!" Kessie whispered as she gave him her biggest hug that she had for him. They didn't notice that an audience of the Hundred Arce Wood citizens was watching from on top of the trees.

* * *

_Author's note: Review whenever you like. I decided to dedicate this short little one-shot story for Rabbit and Kessie on Father's Day. I love their relationship so much!_


End file.
